


Sometimes It Be Like That

by jackwabbit



Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Post-two, Pre-three. (Probably? Inter-season speculation.)Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Through The End of Season Two.Summary: Sometimes, it’s truly not personal. But sometimes that doesn’t matter.Note: Follows “The Scientific Method.”
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Sometimes It Be Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.

The day Paul was discharged, it would’ve been Tuesday on Earth.

He slept most of that day, and Hugh wanted him to rest, so he left him be.

Wednesday, the spore drive suffered a catastrophic failure and Paul ignored every bit of medical advice (and the personnel giving it) to get it running again.

Thursday, Hugh’s shift ran way too long for interaction with anyone.

Friday, Hugh messaged Paul, but received no response. The computer said Paul was in his forest, so he was probably legitimately busy, but Hugh had no way to know for sure.

Saturday, a life support failure dramatically hastened the planned evacuation of most of the crew to Terralysium, so no one had time for conversation.

Sunday, that was patched up enough to maintain a skeleton crew for repairs, but just to add insult to injury, ship communications went down, and Hugh wasn’t in his quarters when Paul stopped by.

Monday, Hugh was called to the planet to treat an outbreak of a new disease (fortunately, the thirty-second century bacterium responded to twenty-third century antibiotics).

And suddenly, it had been a week since Paul and Hugh had talked.

It wasn’t personal.

But it felt that way.


End file.
